


Something New: Bonus Giggles

by Viczen



Series: Something New AU [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Timeline Shenanigans, and other interesting things here, multi shots, tags will be added as needed, we got one-shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:41:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7589314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viczen/pseuds/Viczen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to Something New: Bonus Giggles</p>
<p>here we shall have one-shots, multi-shots and background stories all taking place in the Something New universe. </p>
<p>I highly recommend you read Something New first, for there will be spoilers. But I will warn you of those in the chapter summary if there is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something New: Bonus Giggles

_ *Ratatatatatat Ratatatatat*  _ A fast pace knocking came from your window, startling you out of your tear filled slump.

 

Glancing over at your clock you saw that it was 3:13 am. “The fuck? Who is at my window, for that matter, HOW? This is the second story....” You quickly wipe away your tears and go over to the window to see what was going on. You are startled to see Rosie perched on a branch right outside your window. She was grinning like mad. Opening the window, you stepped to one side to let her through.

 

“Sup, loverling.” Rosie pulled off her backpack, which you just noticed was not completely covered with buttons, and started digging through it.

 

“Rosie, what the fuck? Its 3 in the morning. And you climbed through my window like your some kind of secret boyfriend I have that I don’t want my parents to find out about.” You softly complain at her as you close the window.

 

“Pfft. Your sad. Can’t have a sad friend. C’mon, I got (insert favorite flavor) ice cream, my laptop, two pairs of headphones and audio splitter. As well as some shitty grade b westerns.” You can feel the soft breeze that is being generated by her tail.

 

“How? How did you know I was sad?” Tears start to well up once more in your eyes, touched by her actions.

 

“I felt it. It was like there was this tugging at my chest saying ‘OI YOU DUMB FOX! GO COMFORT YOUR BEST FRIEND!!’ I quickly stuffed what was needed into what I call my ‘stealth’ pack and came on over. And here I am.” She sighed and smiled softly as the tears flowed. “Come here, croí daor.” She opened her arms, offering you a hug which you gladly expected. “That’s right, let all those tears out. Bottling them up inside is never a good thing. Instead bottle them up for real and then sell them to the wiccans. I’m sure they could always use tear water.” 

 

You let out an ugly snort. “R-really? Tear water? Tears ARE water..” You sniff and bury your face in her chest.

 

“Hey, it got you to laugh.” You can feel the rumbling as she chuckles. She gently rubs your back as you continue to cry. “Tell me what started these salty waterfalls of yours when your ready.” She just picks you up and carries you over to your bed. You just cling to her and cry. Rosie hums softly, her tail gently wrapped around you. Eventually, the tears dry up. “Feel better?”

 

“A little bit...” You pull away and look up at her. Her eyes, those beautiful dark forest green eyes, seemed to glow in the moonlight.

 

“Wanna talk about it?”

 

“Well, you see...” Oh gods, are you really going to tell her? You could feel your face getting red. “IthinkImayhavethisrediculuslylargecrushonyouandIknowyoudon’tswinginanydirectionsoIknowthattheseemotionsarepointlessandyouprobablyhatemenow.” You told her in one breath, and then hid your face in your hands. You could swear that your face would put a tomato to shame.

 

Rosie is silent. You swear you can hear a cricket chirp, but you know that they don’t live in your area. Fearing the worst, a look of disgust or horror, you peek through your fingers to look at her. She looked shocked, and slightly pink. “Y-you like me? Is this crush of yours a) hot damn, call the police and the fire man cuz I wanna tap that or b) holy shit, my friend is hot and I want to do romantic things with her, c) I - mphf!” You silence her with a kiss, you could feel her tail move. Pulling back again, you could see that it was straight as a rod and slightly puffed out. 

 

“I- I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that.” You suddenly realize that your still sitting in her lap and move to get off but stop when her arms tighten around you. You just stare down at your hands.

 

“You really do like me.” She gently lifts your head with a finger and you watch intently as she licks her lips. “I like you too.” She kisses you softly and you happily return it. The next thing you know is that she is laying flat on the bed with you leaning over her.

 

“I - I thought you were ace/aro? Though aro doesn’t make sense with the amount of flirting... Don’t get me wrong! I’m glad you return the feelings.” She reached up and cupped your cheek.

 

“I never said I was ace/aro. I never said where I was on the spectrum. I’m demi-sexual. And as for flirting, I usually meant nothing about it. Except when it came to you. Your adorable when you blush, you know that right?” She grins up at you. In response you flop down and once again bury your face in her chest, hiding your very red face. You could have sworn your face was on fire. “Awww, you don’t need to hide, love.” A shiver went down your back with how she said it. Dear gods, you were madly in love with your best friend.

 

“I have to ask.” You look up at her, not moving from where you were laying.

 

“Mmm?” 

 

“What are we? Are we best friends still? Friends with benefits? Lovers?”

 

“Do we need a label? We have a bond, and we love each other. We don’t need any ones approval. Those who judge don’t matter, those who matter won’t care.”

 

“What is your brother going to say? Your parents? Fuck, for that matter what are my parents going to think?”

 

“I know my family won’t care. And your parents are cool. I don’t think they’ll care. And if they do, and decide to throw a fit, you can come and live with me. We were planning that anyway, along with getting custody of Frisk once we get a stable income and a place of our own.”

 

“Your right.” You shift so you can kiss her. “I love you.”

 

“I lo-”

 

_ *BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP* _

  
Motherfucking alarm, ruining a good dream. You groan and try to sit up so you could silence your phone, only to find Rosie cuddling you. Looking around you saw that you were in your room in the Snowdin Inn. Was it really a dream? But you were on the surface in the dream....


End file.
